


Softer Senses

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Of Darkness and Muted Light [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not until you've spoken to Morgan". Chandler's voice stopped Kent's hand holding a beer halfway to his lips. "I think she deserves an apology."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Senses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters - not mine. No profit made.  
>  **Timeframe:** season 3, episode 6  
>  **A/N:** Set within the same universe as "Itch", but this takes place in Season 3, so obviously doesn't fit in the frame of that story.  
>  Portions of dialogue are lifted directly from the episode and the title is taken from the lyrics of ["Low Mode"](http://colourofbone.bandcamp.com/track/low-mode) by Colour Of Bone.

_Apologise to Morgan_. Kent wanted to scoff, but instantly felt ashamed of himself. The DI was right. He probably should apologise. He... he let his temper and suspicions get the better of him. He'd never accused a witness or - worse yet - a victim of conspiring with their attacker before. Must have been the stress. Everyone was getting short-tempered these last days.

Yeah, must've been it.

"Morgan..." He peeked into the private room they stationed Morgan in.

She was on the phone again and Kent frowned momentarily.

"I have to go. I'll give you a ring later, Mum," she said into the receiver.

Kent closed his eyes. God, she was talking to her _mother_. He really was losing touch with reality.

"I wanted to apologise to you," Kent began as soon as Morgan put the phone down.

She looked at him consideringly. "Why?"

"I shouldn't've been so harsh on you in your interview. Shouldn't've spied on you. I guess being the bad cop isn't really me," he said with a self-deprecating upturn of his lips.

Morgan's answering smile was devoid of any trace of humour or sympathy.

"Perhaps it's more you than you think," she said finally.

Kent instantly stopped smiling and cold fury washed over him. How dare she?

He flashed on an image of glass breaking and then a pool of red red blood spreading slowly around Morgan's lifeless body. A jagged shard of glass was sticking from her chest.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image, and stormed out of the room. The anger within him seeking a way out too, a push, an action, something.

His consciousness registered a woman sitting on a bench, just outside the room. Nothing but despair hung over that one.

He pushed.

* * *

They were all standing in the Incident Room, talking, when suddenly there was a commotion outside. They could hear a woman screaming, her voice piercing and terrible. They rushed past the door, Miles and Kent right behind Chandler, down the corridor and in the direction of the screams. Of the room where Morgan was supposed to be.

When they reached it, Chandler pushed his way in first. Kent was next but when he caught the sight of what was inside, he stopped short, staring.

Morgan's lifeless body lay on the floor, a shard of glass stuck in her chest and her blood spilling from her mouth and staining the beige carpet a vivid red.

Kent was shocked, yes.

But he was not sorry.


End file.
